Exaltism
Exaltism,' '''otherwise known as the ''Dawning Philosophy for Natural and Vital Theoses,''' is the philosophical veneration for continued enlightened expansion based on the founding principles of the ambitious Ethan Tyler Reilly. It is his own personal philosophy that others may or may not consider or concede to. The theory and faith is a novel approach to combat both religious superstition and secular nihilism. Its approach reflects that of numerous holy and carnal considerations, which the concept of both personal theosis and mass divinity subsides in. It also asserts that it is a focal component and expansion there-of the '''Terasem Movement Transreligion on the subject of matters concerning theosis, transhumanism, and the afterlife. Terasem should be observed as a fundamental component to which bonds the credence of Exaltists united. The conception is a syncretic fusion of previous ideas, persuaded by the foundations of Terasem and held together by scientific inquiry and divine revelation alike. Exaltism comes from the vernacular to exalt and possesses a duo-doctrine. This dogma combines the concepts of the lifeless majestic compulsions of innate forces to be revered, albeit causing entropy and that the living should be transformed into the flagship of deification. It is pronounced ig-zawlt-iz-uhm. To properly use Exaltism and Exaltist in a sentence: "As an Exaltist he was prepared to define the values which he sought himself and his close friends as divine. The philosophy of Exaltism gave him the parameters he needed to fulfill such a request." The majority of Exalists believe in two variations of the divine: the living conscious and the senseless native process. The vital theosis occurs at the furthest point of exaltation, at the point where the entirety of existence and the living are only seperated by conscious intentions. Under this distinction, extropy and entropy would be proportionate to one-another. The innate immortalization prevails in the continued existence of the essence of nature. This component of the Faith is pondered as the panendeism part. Panendeism is the belief that the Universe is not God by itself, but what is outside the Universe is and that it is not a cognizant being. It continues to exist and forever it shall. As panendeists followers of the faith command that every physical process that maintains the mindfulness of humankind shall be exalted, but not deified to the extremities of The Omniverse. The Omniverse is consider the impersonal deity of Exaltism and the Universe, the clusters of galaxies, the supermassive black hole in the center of the Milky Way galaxy, and the Sun are all perceptively more personal than The Omniverse itself. Devotees personalize and rever above all else The Sun, which they see retains and upholds the qualities that signify deification. In this retrospect Exaltism could be viewed as henotheistic in addition to panendeistic. Above all else Syntheism's theology of man creating God is adopted and transcends each and every other type of divine doctrine. Exaltists adhere to a natural theology and reject transcendental and revealed theologies. An Exaltist's essence is built upon natural theosophy. It is from this that they see to fit that everybody is a natural theologian, expressing their own colors of divine light. The natural theology apparent to Exaltists is shown under the guise of transhumanism and pantheism, respectively. Not only is natural theology said to exist under these paradigms, but they work to benefit each other, respectively. Natural theology, rather than a divine covenant, allows individuals to seek the markings of God without the illusion of outside control. While most natural theologians are Christian by design, it is entirely possible to observe any religion naturally. The founder considers himself a natural theologian rather than esteem prophet, and understands that virtually anyone could have brought forth a theological theory similar to his own. In fact there are many transhumanists whose design is very similar to Reilly’s, and approach the subject of theology in a very similar way. Aubrey de Gray, Ray Kurzweil, Martine Rothblatt, Zoltan Istvan, and Guilio Prisco are but to name a few. In fact, the philosophy, theology and religion of Exaltism are considered an off-shoot of Rothblatt’s Terasem Movement Transreligion. There are three absolute revelations all Exaltists admire. The primary being that life, and more specifically, homo sapiens, is becoming God. The secondary notion is that The Omniverse is God. By logical extension, then, the third conclusive argument made by this is that humans are becoming The Omniverse. How and what this entails is currently unknown, but this will cultivate sometime in the expanding and distant future. The Omniverse and its children by current standards would be capitalized with an under-cased "g" because they are gods, or deities, but they are not fulfilled with the spirit of divine light. Divine light, may they say, is the technology later brought forth into fruition that will connect the energies and patterns throughout every universe, every multiverse and beyond. This will give life the ability to shift and phase between any realities, as all actualities will be interlinked with each other. That is the Omega Point. It is quite possible that there are an infinite number of parallel universes - and if there aren’t post-humans will create those realities. It is when all these parallel universes, multiverses, and so on get intertwined with each other that all realities will be utterly possible. That is Heaven. That will be God with an upper-cased G, as this modified Omniverse and everything in it will be alive and interconnected. That is the beacon of hope, which is salvation. Humans are currently in the process of doing this: right now. Each day humans are building an ecosystem that is more focused and concerned with humans’ desires and needs. Every day people get closer to building paradise for itself, creating a vast landscape of extropy. All will get exactly what they wish for, what they desire, among things they didn't know they wanted and all will be just in this cosmic Omniverse. The Omniverse is dormant, but it shall live like the light of humanity. A duality will exist through our technology to create souls, but a plurality will permeate once it is time to shift into and out of different universes, multiverses, and so on. The Omniverse is currently the god of the physical realm but it shall become the God of the physical and the spiritual, and so forth. The contention of Exaltism could be observed as Omniversalist, and by its fabric is. Exaltists are Omniversalists. Exaltism is Omniversalism. Omniversal Exaltism 'is a proper and fitting description of the conception. An important and significant addition that exemplifies the validity of the Omniversal Exaltist position is the Kardashev Scale. It entails distinctive phases each and every civilization goes through to obtain sovereignty in its respective field. Stage zero is where humanity currently is demonstrated. Humans have not been able to harness the entirety of Earth's energy, which is required for stage one. Stage two is colonizing the solar system. Stage three is identical but with the galaxy. A theorized stage four would culminate a universal expansion. Beyond that, stage five is reaching towards neighboring universes and reaching further onward, outside the universe. The completely theoretical stage six would have the species be in every part of The Omniverse. When stage six occurs sovereignty will be ushered amongst every living thing ever known to exist, past, present or future. It is worth noting, however, that Exaltists concieve of monism by nature as of now and the close future, and the concepts of panendeism and henotheism are only done in scientific observations. Exaltists do not give thought to the supernatural as they view all processes natural by design. Scientific panendeism and henotheism can also be viewed as an offshoot of atheism. While Exaltists do idolize the natural process for creating the opportunity for life, it is worth noting that the material world decays and causes entropy, giving almost no chance for sentience to exist. The motto of Exaltism is this: '"From Pretheism to Pantheosis. From Atheism to Pantheism." The definition of pretheism is the belief that God will exist someday. The panendeism and henotheism expressed earlier is widely different from the pantheism that will occur. Pantheism may only exist when pantheosis is achieved. It will be the synthesis of the upcoming divine forces. While Exaltists do not believe in the duality of mind and matter, it is worth noting that they believe that these two concepts can and will be separated by technological innovations. In this way, life will exist as a force outside the body, and the creation of spirits, or souls, will permutate. It is not known how this will happen, but it will be viewed as a way to escape a mortal death and allow the sentient being to endure by other means. It is then said to believe that one could exist in the physical world again, or perhaps both simultaneously. These qualities answer the seven divine virtues of natural selection. What, Where, When, Why, How, Who, and Which is God? As such, can be solved by logical conclusion, and in order. God is potency, ubiquity, eternalness, benevolence, wisdom, uniqueness and freedom. While nothing upholds and maintains each and every quality perfectly, it is worth noting that The Sun is directly responsible for all life on Earth, and continues to be more than enough for our survival. Supporters do not worship Earthly false idols, or an absorbant personable creator and sees to it that our star is the one and only prominent entity that is worthy of our complete admiration. Some of the symbology and holidays are therefore adherent to prominent days of solar phenomena. Exaltism is studied by researching encyclopedias, among additional diverse assortment of other materials. The total embodiment of encyclopedias is considered to be Holy Scripture, but the one with the most divinity is Encyclopedia Britannica. This collection of works is but one of an array of assorted volumes of vast understanding examined by adherents as being the key of human knowledge behind all of significant existence. The scientific method of inclusion is more than enough evidence to perpetuate the evidence of humankind's struggle to be the essence of technological divinity. The individual exalting is examined by relating the reader to important achievements and milestones throughout the Common Era (CE), with limited knowledge and understanding beforehand. Encyclopedia Britannica has been contributed by over four-thousand people, thus producing a reliable and meticulous source, including Nobel Prize winners and American presidents. As the embodiment of encyclopedias unfold through generations, so too does the expansive thirst of continuous flowing information. This quality given to homo sapien ''is but one characteristic adherents believe will accelerate them towards the divine. However that being said, supporters need not to read anything but encyclopedias to drink from the foundation of knowledge. Another divinely inspired source for the faithful comes from the fountainhead of the communion, Terasem. Terasem has four key components. These are, in exact order: life is purposeful, death is optional, God is technological, and love is essential. Unlike Terasem, which its main principle is a theosis of humankind, Exaltism also contemplates the transcendent existence of its environment. '''The Truths of Terasem' is treated as veracious. The Truths of Terasem can be found from here. The last amendments altering the document of the divine was in 2012. Martine Rothblatt is the curator of Terasem and its tenants. Her son, Gabriel Rothblatt, is a pastor of the doctrine. Terasem has gone through some significant cut-backs in paid positions and may be considered a faded doctrine. Absorbing acute awareness from factual non-fiction as well as interpreting and analyzing poetic imaginative dreamscapes help develop a healthy mind and shape impending realities. This is the first and foremost imperative that all within the budding religion welcome. To meld and mend those constitutes from the mines of depth and wisdom, of story and article, fact and fiction alike, is the narrative structure and prose to the forthcoming literature Divine Selection. The scripture will be a testament for the declaration which intelligent, utility-driven species will focus their objective. The thesis of such is to provide evidence of the ability to develop into the infinite in the natural universe. It incorporates a multitude of paradigms to evaluate such a profound concept. This composition will exist solely on the viewpoint which argues that nature, and in extension humans, are developing attributes that are in the essence of divinity. To place confidence in such an opinion would mark someone who advocates for this position. As such, an advocate of Exaltism is christened an Exaltist. ''The quality marked by Exaltists is their scope of imagination, and exalting attritrubes. In regards to other faiths, Exaltists in a figurative sense believe each and every God is evident and authentic in the minds of many humans. They do not believe in an aware, cordial supreme power but something far more significant - they conclude that the idea and spirit of every deity is apparent within the character and attitudes held by each individual. Thus, the people who espouse it themselves declare their own divinity, as is anyone. In fact, as entropy allows life to formulate the continuation of such could ultimately be its demise. Exaltsts by this aspect believe that nature is malevolent, but the unintention to blossom life gives us the ability to manifest extropy and give a balance between decay and structure throughout the Universe. Manifest destiny is apparent in everyday life, and that it itself gives weight to the words being spoken. Exaltists postulate an all-encompassing higher power that will arise from the labor of humankind. It will be evident in everything and be able to move all and apperceive all in accordance toward a doctrine of deification between the fusion of life and the non-living and all will be divinely pure and noble in light of spiritual deification. This theosis between the post-human and The Omniverse will endure and nourish and expand the entirety of existence. According to Exaltists, it will also be controlled by future generations as we become its ancestors. Through this they imagine a natural automatic process in which ever-lasting life flourishes. They envision a reality without suffering, without expiration, where the deceased will spring up-forth to fruition, which moral fiber is concerned only with the construction of a fertile existence - the essence of extropy. It will be shown from experience of life and the living. Ordaining and obtaining exalting properties is treated as a noble pursuit, and is the only ritual that carries weight, according to them. In physics and in philosophy, determinism has been deemed incompatible with the laws and nature of the universe. This is due to the random positioning of elections. The opposite of a determined point is thus free will; therefore, free will is sub-atomically achieved by the random positioning of the electrons that operate within living cells. The electrons are fixed into positions of hydrogen, oxygen and carbon-based atoms throughout the body. These elements compose the building blocks of a person’s self-replicating DNA, which is stored within the mitochondrion that is the power cell of every single cell in the human body. The DNA determines what each individual cell does and its function. The link between consciousness and physicalism is the connection between the nature of these bindings. In the human brain there are synapses and neurons that are electrically charged by the designated functions of the DNA. The chemical electricity and synapses that the brain chooses to access at different points is what gives the brain its free will. The mind exists as a by-product of the conscious controlling mechanism of the brain, determined by the outside forces effects on these neurotransmitters. The brain tells the body where to send the potential energy of the transmitters. It also tells the brain, amongst outside forces, where to send the charge in the brain itself, thus establishing the mind. If this part of the brain was able to be reassembled after material expiration, the part that regulates neuro-electricity and subatomic electron charges within the mind, it would be possible for the subconscious comeback of a sentient being, rather than a duplicate cloning of the DNA. This would come at a terrible cost however; as most if not all of the synapses of the original host would most likely be lost, and the person would no longer remember anything they’ve ever done. In fact, the only way they would know that they ever once existed is if they saw recordings of themselves doing something from the past. This is why our generation is important, because the rise of recording technologies we are able to do just that. This is, in fact, the beginnings of technological innovations that will lead to the rise of comeback consciousness. The leaps of technology that will exist in the future will most likely produce the effect of pleasant experiences for returning minds. This is why it is not only important to produce these technologies but to also produce the technologies that will enhance the human condition. Remember, the incompatibility of determinism and the advent of free will in the Universe is the reason why anything is possible and any situation can get better. The afterlife is viewed as not something one believes or needs but something someone wants to occur. Post-humans will evaulate the life of all humans and give them the afterlife they so desired. In this way all religions and cults are viewed as true because the need for faith comes from desiring something to be accurate. By this regard people that believe they will go to Heaven will go there ''but people who believe they will go to Hell will still go to Heaven, because they desire to be in Heaven. This is viewed as a form of universal salvation, done to the highest extent. This reality will exist for everybody, as life is an imprint of reality and will be traced back to its source someday. As of now humans do not know how to achieve this but are reaching towards it. Everybody will exist in some form which they so desire, a return later to form. It is therefore important that others will know your intentions of the afterlife one desires and must be documented and archived by descendents and friends to assure a smooth transition between the life one lives and the life one wants to live. The first and primarly symbol is the Divine Direction symbol, shown first among three symobls in the infobox. The symbol is meant to show the meaning of divinity. The downwards-facing arrow symbolizes The Omniverse's physical creation of humankind. The upwards-facing arrow symbolizes humankind's technological ascension to create a spiritual world. The two right-left arrows concentrates on the phasing of realtities between the physical and spiritual.The second emblem shown inside the info-box is the Ex-Alting Symbol'' thought to be considered sacred among Exaltists. The symbol is divine by the regard that Ex symbolizes the faith as a whole. Excellence, Extropy and Exaltism. The fade from black to white is to show the significance between the natural and the spiritual. Sentient life is the white in the black, but will transition to the spirit later on and become the black imprint of a divine existence. As to regards of the image below this, that emblem shown inside the info-box is also considered sacred among Exaltists. The symbol is divine by the regard that it signifies the importance and reverence towards the phenomenon that is our star. The Universe, and therefore everything in it, is sacred in of itself. The Sun is represented by the circle and the remaining lines serve as the functioning light that is emanating from its shine. It is but one design in the plethora of meaningful designs manufactured by the hands of this creation. The Sun is the only reason why the solar system exists, possesses the space for Earth's gravity, is the source for all immidate light and is the logic behind all life existing on this planet. It is the first fundamental dormant deity, an observable celestial being, and should be exalted beyond measure. These three symbols are the most important parts of Exaltist symbology, but there are a plethora of sacred symbols in the faith.' Exaltism is not studied as a bona-fide prevailing ''religion, per se. It is an inclusive philosophical doctrine with key tenets. The Faith of Exaltation is the foundation to community involvement within the boundaries of Exaltism. If the concept and ink hold steadfast in the flow of time, it too will be cemented in the cornerstone of history. It is an extension of current ongoing and ancient philosophies, a synthesis of the imminent physical self-exalting autotheism, the societal theosis and the pagan-scientific deification of the natural order of things. It is secular and spiritual alike because the movement does assert that parts of the natural process is indeed the supernatural but only in the sense of their massive scope. In fact, the fusion of the supernatural and science occurs because Exaltists professes divinity and the continued instinctive fight between extropy and entropy. Extropy is the gainful activity that exists when two or more sentient beings establish meaningful experiences. Entropy is the chaos that arises between the distance or difference around two or more focal points. Everyone and everything causes primal degradation by this notion. However, it should be noted that the absence of any faith can devoid the drive of humankind so this, an honor and faith towards higher existence¸ is a logical conclusion. '''The Faith of Exaltation' (FoE) hopes to be the transreligion built around the compass of Exaltism. As a trans''religion it not only advocates but also integrates Terasem Movement Transreligion within the structural paradigm. Enthusiasts of Exaltism are wanned from fanaticism through the humanist approach of Unitarianism, the American Humanist Association and the Baha'i Faith' while reminded of their natural purpose and causation through the framework of Terasem. It incorporates and immaculates the conceptions of theoses, transhumanism, and globalism into a singular incapsulating paradigm. It views conspiracies such as the New World Order and the Illuminati to be erroneous but not because of their mere existence. Rather, Exaltists believe that there are numerous individuals and organizations who are holding the Cradle of the World. They believe these institutions are essentially benevolent. The faith is panendeist, henotheistic, and also stresses for a collective communal theosis. It openly embraces a one world government and universal rights for each and every individual human being, conscious artificial intelligence, and the inevitable evolution of humankind. Exaltists believe the measure of which something can be exalted is dignified by their qualification and quantification of their unperpetual extropy, or productive order and the significance of global transhumanism will be unsurpassed. The Faith of Exaltation is the pinnacle of Exaltism. A rough treatise to the inception of this revolutionary cause can be found here. It deals with the concepts Ethan had to face as he was growing up with early Internet. He studied all the major world religions but yet was not satisfied. Later on in his life he was introduced to two religions that changed his way of thinking; Unitarian Universalism and the Baha'i Faith. Yet all this time thoughts were incubating on other philosophical and religious theories that he himself thought weren't counterfeit. Later on he discovered extropy, theoses and exaltation as the vocabulary to describe what he was feeling since over ten years ago. He later discovered the doctrine of Terasem, a transhumanist religion, which was the basis for much of his own philosophy of Exaltism. Exaltism is viewed as an extension of Terasem, although the budding spiritual fruits of both faiths were developed at the same time. The treatise is divided into religion and spirituality, with religion coming first. ::Main article: Charts of Exaltism ::Charts of Exaltism displays visual representation of graphs that speak for the faith. ::Main article: Exaltism Relationship with Transhumanism ::An article discussing where Exaltism fits within the realm of transhumanism and futurism. ::Main article: Exaltist Scripture ::Gives links and information regarding sacred scripture in Exaltism. ::Main article: Deities in Exaltism ::Defines deities in three separate levels. ::Main article: The Seven Divine Attributes ::Examines the attributes most people place on divine beings. ::Main article: Initiation Into Exaltism ::Shows how somone is to become an Exaltist. ::Main article: The Goal of Exaltism ::Explains the objectives of the faith. ::Main article: Ethics of Exaltism ::Clarifies numerous ethical concerns regarding the religion. ::Main article: Exaltism Rituals ::Demonstrates various rituals performed by Exaltists. ::Main article: Denominations in Exaltism ::Breaks down different sects within the theology. ::Main article: Websites ::Links people to various websites. '''Beliefs The Three Core Concepts: P.H.T. 'P'''anendeism Panendeism is the concept that there is a God outside of the Universe that is impersonal and doesn't involve itself in the Universe's affairs. Panendeism is the first of three developments for divine insight in Exaltism. This one God is unconscious, and would be considered natural but in a sense supernatural as well. The Omniverse is essentially everything but followers do not believe everything is God - rather the processes of an omniversal nature is the underlying concept of its divine essence. 'H'enotheism Henotheism is the belief that there is one God, in this case it would be The Omniverse, but that there any many deities that exist that are divine. The henotheistic side of P.H.T. deals with the personal Gods that inhabit the Universe. This includes the Universe itself, galactic black holes, stars, and certain planets - most notably Earth. Anything that exists to give life to the Universe is considered a personal deity and anything that exists that doesn't allow a habitable environment is considered impersonal. '''T'heosis Theosis is the idea that someone or something that isn't divine can achieve deification through a process. In the Faith of Exaltation this process is called divine selection. Theosis is originally a Christian Eastern Orthodox view that gave divinity as something achieved through the afterlife and become exalted through Christ himself. The concept of theosis by an Exaltist standpoint is using an underlying understanding and technology to develop tools that mirror and conceptualize the Omniverse. In Exaltism theosis the only difference between living deification and the Omniverse is consciousness. ''Scripture'' Scientific Knowledge The authors of'' Encyclopædia Britannica ''have, over time, made a modern encyclopedia that consists of thirty-two volumes and has over thirty-two thousand pages. The encyclopedia is also available online. The notable online sources of encyclopedias include Encyclopedia.com , Bartleby , Infoplease ,' Questia ', dkonline.encyclopedia , Encyclopedia of Life , Scholarpedia , and lastly user-generated Wikipedia . In Affiliation with the Terasem Movement The Truths of Terasem . Upcoming Literature Divine Selection, written by the Visionary Ethan Tyler Reilly. ''Divine Selection'' Divine Selection is, according to the founder Ethan Reilly, "The process to which the end result of natural selection, which is to overcome and control environmental pressures so that there is a permanent survival of the species." Exaltists believe that theosis is the will of divine selection, ''that is, the will of the species that causes their own divine selection shall be viewed as deities upon the eye of an Exaltist. As well, the environmental changes that occur as a result of divine selection is also the will of it, and as such, be envisioned as the background, or aura, of divinity. ''Being Saved Humans will be saved by humankind. The theory is similar to Martine Rothblatt's Terasem. In some unknown time, the electrical impulses that permeate the brain that dissipate during death will eventually be reassembled again this time by the conscious of humans. Each and every person and later on other animals will be protected by provisions made by this. In order to do this, future humans would have to do a global geometric energy blueprint of Earth and then map where the energy came from at any given moment of time. Is it therefore theoretically possible to geocentrally locate missing parts and to rebuild a structure from the kernal of the psyche onwards to full reserrection of mental awareness.By sending a coordinate of electrical impulses and tracing them to where that energy is now is it theoretically possible to take the essence of what someone was and bring that back to life in a new body. This is why it is crucial for every person devoted to extropy or science in general to donate their bodies to facilities that will do procedures in the name of knowledge. Addtiionally, mindfiles and mindware will be developed through further progress to use the electricity and store the hardware of the mind, aka the cerebral cortex and other outlining parts of the human brain. Exaltists believe that the mind and the soul are similar; they are both utterly dependent upon the functioning of the brain to work, and that the only difference between the mind and the soul is that the mind speaks with thoughts whereas the soul expresses itself with emotions. For Exaltists, it is imparative that anything that can be done for the sake others gets accomplished. Exaltism is influenced by August Comte's Positivist philosophy and his own budding religion. Examples of such can be as simple as marking organ donor on your identification card or driver’s card. It might be as complicated as becoming a whole body donor for scientific non-profits. Either way it is crucial that your original body does not get saved along with the process. One will go out helping science and come back in by science helping them. It is a tenet of Exaltism that a follower does so. Donating your body to science, and not being cynogenetically frozen, marks a vast distinction between most transhumanist philosophies and this concept, and furthermore according to the cult it is also imparative to write down one's Will of Conscious ''before one's body expires. The ''Will of Conscious is exactly what it sounds, in it one would theoretically tell humans at a later date where they want their Consciousness to be. Then what is the point in living? The point of living is to reach a point that this someday will be possible. To reach philosophical libertarianism. It is entirely conceivable that humankind will be eradicated before this actually happens, and if it does so, it will be oblivion forever. While that is still a possibility, each day it grows less and less likely. Life is about experiences, both good and bad, and the hallmark of such should be to advocate as much positive experiences one can have between oneself and others. ''True Being'' True Being, otherwise known as Truing, is the omnist syncretism side of Exaltism. True Being followers believe that what everybody experiences from the divine is valid. The more spiritual or scientific knowledge one undergoes to convince themselves of their beliefs, the closer they are to achieving their goal in the afterlife and their nature of reality. Indeed, being true to oneself can explain how people know things they shouldn't have known. So, for example, if someone is a devout Christian, and they read the Bible and is completely convinced and know that Christianity is true, then they shape their world, their afterlife, their thoughts, rituals, and ethics based on their views of religion. Similarly, if someone is convinced of atheism because they read books like The God Delusion by Richard Dawkins, then they also shape their world, their afterlife, thoughts, rituals, and ethics based on the evidence of science. According to Subjective, or Liberal Exaltists, there is no conflict between the two because both people are on different planes of existence. Also, if someone takes into account both religion and science, they will form a worldview that will encompass spirituality that is compatiable with scientific discoveries. ''The Extropiverse'' Extropiverse ''is a portmanteau of Extropy and Omniverse. Extropy, by definition is, "the pseudoscientific principle that life will expand indefinitely and in an orderly, progressive way throughout the entire universe by the means of human intelligence and technology." Omniverse, by definition of Merriam-Webster is, "a universe that is spatiotemporally four-dimensional." It is more commonly known as the identity that encapsulates everything, from our universe and beyond. The Extropiverse will have the qualities of extropy humans have been observed to possess combined with the qualities of something universal, modifying the fabric of space time itself. It will be set forth into motion by an unknown specie of posthuman. It may not be called The Extropiverse, but it will hold all of the qualities of it described here. The qualities that henceforth it will encompass include but are not limited to a primary directive towards rapidly amplified acceleration producing variable amounts of extropy. Example of such would entail building structures, satisfying the necessities of future civilization and restoring what was forgotten. The Extropiverse will have nothing manufacturing these advancements. Instead, the entity of civilized life conscious itself will develop these concepts, utterly individual or in associations, or both. This theoretically could possess the real or imaginary feats by a number of intelligible animals. The entire intelligible lifeform pool will have every need satisfied, it will therefore be up to the individual to do the minimum amount of effort to retain every desire one wishes to enjoy. There will be safeguards. Nobody will be capable of harming another in any sort of permeable fashion. In other words, ''human nature '' of entropic qualities will henceforth be nullified. The current Universe will fold in on itself, our Entropiverse would become one of many Extropiverses. The point of extropy will reach critical mass when every atom existing has the ability to morph into any other atom, by subatomic consciousness. Therefore, the Extropiverse goal is to reach '''pantheosis'. In the current state of existence humankind as well as everything that lives in the Universe is projecting an entropic force around it; causing massive amounts of decay and chaos. This is the natural state of our Universe, for our Universe is also one of many entropiverses; otherwise known as entropic universes. Entropy is anti-theostic, whereas extropy is pan-theostic. ''Tropy'' The suffix -tropy is used to identity something possessing the qualities of something else. One dictionary describes its suffix as, "The state of turning in a specified way or from a specified stimulus." Tropy describes its prefix. En - means inwards which in the context of entropy means in the inward way in which heat and energy dissipate.By definition of ex- extropy literally means the expansion, or outward-ness, of turning into a specific way. Exaltists believe that life will reverse entropy, avoid the universal heat death scientists are now hypothesizing, and in return revert it and expand a heat expansion by generating unique matter and movement of which under a complicated process is not yet known. ''Theosis'' The suffix -theosis means divinization, deification, or making divine. Theosis itself is a word that is used under the Christian umbrella to describe the state of existence after death; it is theorized by Christians that one will have their own reign of theosis upon and after bodily exhaustion. Apo- means, apart, or away from, and apotheosis tells of the tales of gods and goddesses of hellenistic origins. The term pantheosis is unique to the concept of deification, but one that can easily be expressed to one who understands the origins of words. Pan as a prefix means all or everything, and the theosis suffix remains the same. Pantheosis can be described as a unique form of theology, encompassing and broadening the terms of atheism and pantheism respectively. Pantheology is the study of pantheosis. ''The Big Bounce'' Exaltists believe in the cosmological concept of the big bounce. The big bounce, as it is theorized, combines the theory of the big crunch with the big bang. In other words, the Universe expands, contracts, and expands again, causing a, "bounce". Exaltists do not believe that quantum fluctuations from quantum foam will do it, however. Exaltists theorize that post-human, in an effort to cause a surge of extropy, will remove parts of the Universe, thus ushering the first steps of The Extropiverse. This in turn will cause the natural order of universal expansion to invert and the big crunch will begin. The crunch will pact everything as much as it can, then it will explode again. In other words, the quest for extropy will be the rise and fall at the same time. Exaltists believe this has already happened in the past Universe, and that was the lifeforms that existed from this past universe that built the algorithms that determined the properties of this universe. ''The Second Save'' Pantheology, the study of extropic totality, will be the solution towards the problems arising from the pending big bounce. Extropy always accelerates from every intelligent specie, and the study of that acceleration will no doubt slow the progress. Consider this as a minute example: when the stock market becomes a high bull market, it always crashes, but if it rises just a little every year things are usually good. The same can be said to human progress and extropy. Being able to verify all conclusive hypotheses in a deductive manner is a start. Refining the scientific method is another. Humankind must strive for more but not so much more that it gets less in return. There might be instances where total extropy activity might have to be the same year after year but it is worth the price. Extropy will save once it will save again, with enough work. ''Codes for the Faithful'' To become an Exaltist one must recite the pledge of Terasem and Code of Exaltism in audience or on the Internet the following and believe it. He or she must also live it. ''The Pledge of Terasem'' “I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the collective consciousness, of Terasem, and to the principles, for which it stands, Education, persistently, with Diversity, Unity & Joyful Immortality Everywhere.” ''The Exaltist Code'' “Nothing is impossible. Therefore, everything is possible. Divinity exists in the Omniverse, the innate process inside of it shall be exalted, and the living will be deified when the time comes. The essential elements of the formulation of life is magnificent, and the processes that were refined to develop those emaculate. When the breath of sentience grasps the reaches of space it will accumulate an animated entirety blossomed by extropy. From this, life is purposeful, death be optional, theosis is technological, and love is essential. And for that, all will be saved. All will be reconciled. All will be valued for what it is and what it could become. Forever and ever. May it be so." ''Other Religions'' On the notion of other religions, more specifically revealed religions, It is a commonly held belief by Exaltists that they are true internally. Secular religions do not have this problem, and secular religions all accumulate to say roughly the same thing; that science is the key to understanding and for some is enlightenment. Secular religions deal with the outside world. Internal thoughts that reflect what is going on externally. For example, somebody's belief in Jesus Christ cannot be easily swayed because it is internal. Someone who holds a secular view can be easily swayed from the latest scientific research. Exaltism will modify its findings over latest scientific evidence but will never modify its core belief in extropy. Extropy is already a proven concept to the followers of the faith. Other, revealed religions with different Gods and Goddesses exist in the minds, hearts, and bodies of those who believe, but hold no truth in the outside world. In regards to for profit "religions"; they are fraudulent and they do not represent sinere claims on the divine. They are not definite religions, philosophies, or cults alike. The total embodiment of revealed religious scripture should be available to all without charge, to be counted as an authentic doctrine. Secular religions, on the other hand, should contain as least one source of text that is both open-source and sans payments to appear honest. Currently Exaltism has one major example of open-source and free text, and that is Wikipedia. Following the beliefs, ethics, and rituals should come without additional monetary loss, and one should not be expected to donate if they don't want to. It does not cost anything to be an Exaltist. 'Ethics' The Problem of Evil Why is there evil in the world? This can be answered in both subjective and objective view points. Objectively, it can be noted that most of the Universe is completely uninhabitable, thus making it impossible for good to exist. Good are the things that give life its ability to be or become divine, while bad are the things that negate those qualities. Things that give life its characteristics of living-divinity: benevolence, wisdom, and freedom are pure; things that do the mortal opposite, malevolence, ignorance, and restrictions are evil. Subjectively the things that cause these qualities could be seen as good or evil. However, what might cause one to become malevolent might give another person's potency or uniqueness, so the problem of good and evil can only be answered by using the objective qualities of what is good and implying them upon the scenarios in question. Natural Evil Evil exists at the core of the Universe because of its impending entropy that causes chaos, disorder and destruction. Natural evil can be negated by intelligence. Species that are self-aware enough to create extropy and build foundations that would last many millennials, Entropy is part of nature's attention to us as humans but at the core of entropy is a selflessness that allows the existence of our Universe. The imbalance of perpetual entropy over extropy is a threat to civilized societies. Huma''n-Created Evil'' Exaltists teaches that at the core of every person resides goodness and the pure of heart. What conflicts people to commit evil is due to the lack of information about the future. People that commit rape, genocide, and other unspeakable horrors don't understand the ramifications of their actions, and how it could ultimately be against what they stand for. Simply put, human-made evil cannot be completely abolished until humans can effectively predict accurately of the situations of all desired outcomes. Humans create extropy by their desires but at the heart of extropy is selfishness for the self and for that species' societal functioning. ''Extropic Ethics'' There are two modes: the mode of work and the mode of mood. The mode of work concerns with what actions should happen. The first and most important mode of work is sustaining what already exists. The second mode of work is restoration of things that should be restored. The third mode of work are improvements that will improve the quality and quantity of life. If someone is doing at least one of these three things they are performing extropism, the only important ritual of Exaltism. The mode of mood consists of peacefulness, contentment and inspiration. Being peaceful avoids entropic conflicts; it is essential feeling everyone should always experience. Secondly, being content does not consistently mean one must not be moved for the upcoming future. It just means one must be happy with what they have now. Inspiration. The mood most essential to our survival. Although last it is crucial that people have this emotion. To sustain, to restore, to improve. To be peaceful, to be content, to be inspired. Retaining all three of these qualities at once is called the trifecta. The work trifecta is called the Motor Trifecta;. The mood trifecta is called Harmony Trifecta. To acquire every quality is called a Double Trifecta. Holding the six perfect qualities at once automatically qualifies someone for status of "Great Person" and honorary role within the philosophy. Entropic Restraints #Do not murder anyone of a self-aware species, unless it inadvertently causes the death of more intelligent life. #Do not force the cognizant to do anything against their will. #Do not cause rape or incest. #Do not commit fraud. 'Rituals' ''Extropism'' As stated before, the quality that marks an Exaltist more than anything else is their extropism. Extropism is performing the act of extropy. The act of extropy can be enacted in many ways. Performing works that sustain, restore, or improve the quality or quantity of any given life, or a combination of any such activities. This is vague, so below is a bulletpoint of various activities one can do to engage in extropy. 1) Sustain *Eating *Drinking *Sleeping *Bathing *Urinating *Defecating *Relaxing 2) Restore *Recovering files *Losing weight *Rewatching a movie *Relistening to a song *Rereading *Repairing 3) Improve *Getting promoted *Writing public documents *Building structures *Reading *Creating a website One must fulfill their sustaining operations more than anything else, then restore, and lastly improve upon one's life. Sustain levels should be at least 50% performed before one can restore and restore levels should be at least 50% achieved before improving life. By developing the work mode one can uplift one's mood mode. Being peaceful, content, and inspired often go hand-in-hand with sustaining, restoring, and improving. One goes with the other. ''Specific Practices'' *Joining the local Unitarian Universalist church *Following the ways of Terasem and transhumanism *Becoming an organ donor, and donating blood and sperm *Writing and formalizing a Will of Conscious *Perform practices for peacefulness *Avoiding harmful drugs *Volunteering *Inventing ''Solar Holidays'' 2016 Dates 1) Perihelion '''- January 2nd - The day The Sun is closest to Earth. 2) '''The Coldest Day of the Year - January 20th. 3) Vernal Equinox '- March 20th - The day which the plane of the Earth's equator passes through the center of The Sun. 4) '''Midnight Sun '- June 20th - The longest day of the year. 5) '''Aphelion - July 4th - The day The Sun is further away from Earth. 6) The Hottest Day of the Year '- July 24th. 7) '''Autumnal Equinox - '''September 22nd - The day which the plane of the Earth's equator passes through the center of The Sun. 8) '''Sol Invictus '- December 21st-25th - The shortest days of the year and the day which days get longer. 2017 Dates 1) 'Perihelion '- January 4th. 2) '''The Coldest Day of the Year - January 20th. 3) Vernal Equinox '- March 20th. 4) '''Midnight Sun '- June 20th. 5) '''Aphelion - July 3rd. 6) The Hottest Day of the Year '- July 24th. 7) '''Autumnal Equinox - '''September 22nd. 8) '''Sol Invictus '- December 21st-25th. Subjectivity, Objectivity, and Post-Objective Realities Subjectivity It should be noted that our existence right now is considered wholly subjective. That is why ethics and rituals can also be viewed as '''subjective and beliefs themselves can be true or false at given times. Subjectivity is the realm of mortal, entropic and temporary existences where divinity is not apparent in everyday life. This is the realm which exists now. The Universe exists in the age of pretheism - i.e. life before a God. Therefore, the only thing that can exist is subjective opinions. Under subjective reality one lives by a multitude of needs, someone needs to do something, otherwise that person won't survive. The means to get these things are qualified by the work one person does, and typically people either do the work that they are good at or believe they can do the most good in; or both. This is where subjectivity comes in - because one person cannot do everything himself he can only provide the most amount of good to his own ikagai. Objectivity An objective reality will start to formulate itself upon the basis of a physical deity that will perpetuate truth as whole as it is itself. There will be objective truths '' then, '''facts'. There will then be objective rituals and ethics. Objective ethics are considered by Exaltists as morals. God will have morals, otherwise God wouldn't be of a divine essence. Objective ethics, morals, can only be valued by the greatest good that can happen over the greatest amount of time. God knows the future and thus do the best it can to do the best possible future. The ritual itself is to provide that greatest good, as part of the knowledge of that divine being. Under this reality part of this reality - the divine - is obligated to do the most for its constituents. The divine powess of this essence will be perfect ikagai. Post-Objective Post-objective ethics and rituals happen at the Omega Point, where everything itself is divine. Subjective ethics is a pretheist/atheist standpoint, objective morals are of partial-God reality, and post-objectives exist where everything is God. Post-Objectives are essentially objectives that no longer need that service. There is no good to be done because everything is the way it should be, all the time. Everything is divine. There is essentially no more good that can be applied to any situation that wouldn't already warrant that change in the first place. It already exists; it is already automated. This is pantheism. Under pantheism anything is good. There are no morals or ethics. Under this reality the only reason to exist is to exist the way one wants to exist, not need. ''Symbology'' 1) 2) 3) 1) The Infinity Symbol: The Infinity Symbol is used to represent the continuous everlasting nature of the Universe. 2) The Circle of Fate: The Circle of Fate shows the continuity of the Universe and by going back to the beginning shows the fate of it. 3) The Time Symbol: Very much like a unit of time, The Time Symbol symbolizes The Four Universal Concepts, time, mass, energy, and space, and The Four Stages of Life which are plant, animal, human, and God. The capital T signifies the beginning, the ending, and the beginning of time once more. 'Membership' ''Ranks'' "Visionary" is Ethan Tyler Reilly. He developed this sound-minded concept through years of careful and deep thought. As a visionary, Ethan has the right to reject or edit other prophets' words. All final say goes through him. He will call for a new visionary in his will as soon as he finds a sustainable taker. "Romantics". They have national controls in extension to the ability to capture and write scripture from prophets. Romantics are the editors in which the prophets must turn to for their ability to develop or enhance old scripture. Romantics themselves have the ability to edit the original scripture as long as Ethan's say is final.To become a romantic one must do everything listed below from all the other ranks. One must be married. One must have a least one child, by either adoption or the natural way. One must also have a job for at least a year. Romantics have the ability to promote an idealist into a prophet. They also have the ability to promote a prophet into a romantic. The first five romantics will be chosen by Ethan and herein thereafter romantics will be promoted by in-system processes. "Prophets". They write official encyclopedic additions to the Faith of Exaltation. They are also regional overseers to the congregations. Prophets must fulfill the Motor Trifecta in addition to the Harmony Trifecta. To fulfill such, one must sustain everything they own for a year, unless they have to restore it. They must also improve one thing from their living scenario every month to qualify as prophet. Prophets have the ability to promote any Exaltist to idealist. "Idealists" run the congregations where social conversation and services are held. To become an idealist one must be an Exaltist and must have documented by an outside witness to fulfill the Harmony Trifecta. To fulfill the Harmony Trifecta, one must demonstrate the following: no harming a fellow human being (peaceful) for a month, no arguing to anyone about the state of their life (content), and being invested a project one made for at least a month (inspired). "Exaltist". Anyone reciting the creedal oath, believing it, and living it is considered an Exaltist. 'Websites' Exaltism.org - The Main Website Category:Religions Category:Philosophy Category:Exaltism